I'll Do Anything to Make You Stay
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Rowena Ravenclaw has found her soulmate. The only problem is he is the same age as he daughter. Even worse he is her daughters fiance the Baron Slytherin. Will there love be able to stand the test? Or will they lose everything? Warning for fade to black sex.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Hogwarts Eastern Winter Funfair's Polar Express, Hogwarts Southern Winter Funfair's The Nice List, and Hogwarts Norther Winter Funfair's Build an Igloo on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Polar Express my prompt was the dialogue of "I can feel it. Can't you?". For The Nice List I wrote for the prompt of 2. Liza - Soulmate!AU (1 ticket). For Build an Igloo I wrote for Layer 2's prompt of the pairing of Rowena/Baron. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of I'll Do Anything to Make You Stay.**

In small village in England there once lived a very close couple. The village in question is that of Godric's Hollow. The couple in question is Rowena Ravencalw and the Baron Slytherin. Everyone who saw them would have said that the couple would have ended up together happily ever after but that was not to be.

The reason for that was the fact that Rowena was a married woman. She'd been married long before she ever met the young Baron Slytherin, who happened to be the son of one of her best friends. The other reason that it wouldn't work out well for them was the fact that Rowena and her husband had arranged for their daughter Helena to be married to young Baron.

"Rowena, my love," the young Baron's smile was almost to much to bare as he smiled over at her from his place by fire, "why do you seem so distracted? Am I not enough to keep your attention, love?" He got up from his seat and walked behind her putting his arms around her waist were she stood at the window over looking the village.

"I'm not distracted," Rowena told him trying to squirm out his grasp. "This can't continue. I'm married and happily so. You're about to be married to my daughter. We can't do this to them."

The laugh that left the young Baron's mouth didn't seem to fit the subject matter that was being talked about. It was mirthful laugh for the breaking of everything Rowena should hold sacred. "They don't have to know, Rowena," he told her kissing her neck gently. "The only people who have to know about this place and our lives here are us. No one else."

It seemed wrong and selfish to Rowena. Something that someone the Baron's and Helena's age would do. Not a grown woman of her own age but something in the back of her mind found that she wanted to go along with the young charming Baron's plan. They could be happy together here and no one would be the wiser. "But what if they found out?" she asked worry coloring her voice. She'd had a scare about a month ago. How would she explain to her husband if "their" child came out looking like the Baron.

"We'll careful," the Baron took her hands in his and brought them up to his lips. "We'll be more careful than we've ever been. If that's what it takes to make you stay. I'll do anything to make you stay, Rowena."

A laugh came bubbling out of her mouth unbidden and unwelcome. It was hysterical sort of laugh that one used when one was trying to talk ones self out of doing something that ruin everything. She knew though that it was to late no one could talk her out of her decision and she'd have to live with the consequences of her actions.

"You're right," she told him allowing him to continue kissing her neck and holding her.

"I can feel it," the Baron murmured against the skin of her shoulder which he'd just bared. "Can't you? The feeling that we belong together no matter what obstacle they put in our way."

Turning to the Baron Rowena smiled pulling him into a passion filled kiss. After pulling back she nodded. "I do feel it, dear Baron," she told him pulling back towards the bed they'd left earlier that day. "I feel it in my very soul."

They'd be caught one of these days and Rowena knew that. But for right now all she wanted to know or feel was the touch of the Baron as he undressed her for the night. They'd deal with anything else that came along together.

 **I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of I'll Do Anything to Make You Stay.**


End file.
